<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep him safe (from the dark things that wait) by PersonyPepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693258">Keep him safe (from the dark things that wait)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper'>PersonyPepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Overstimulation, Overwhelmed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Understanding Jaskier | Dandelion, as in g's mutations make him hypersensitive to his surrounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Too fucking loud, he can’t think, he can’t breathe.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It hurts to look up, colors too vivid, too bright; it hurts to touch, wood too rough, grating against his palm—</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Geralt?” Geralt clenches his jaw, resolutely staring at the table.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><br/></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>Or, Geralt's senses are overwhelmed in a tavern and Jaskier helps him out.</i><br/></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep him safe (from the dark things that wait)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shuffle of boots, the thump of an ale being set down— </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking, the air whistling…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s fingers twitch from where they lay on the table, itching to cover his ears, to listen to nothing but the slow beat of his own heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt!” Jaskier throws himself onto the chair opposite to him, flushed, bright doublet unbuttoned, hair a ruffled mess from whipping his head around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too fucking loud, he can’t think, he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts to look up, colors too vivid, too bright; it hurts to touch, wood too rough, grating against his palm—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” Geralt clenches his jaw, resolutely staring at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, what’s wrong? Talk to me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing wrong with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wants to yell, but even the voice inside his own head is too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stands, his shadow falling over Geralt, blocking out the harsh lantern-light. He doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt ventures to look up at him; his head spins, colors mashing into one another, moving too quick, too vibrant—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” Jaskier whispers, his voice so quiet that it forces him to focus on it, “Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaces as he stands, eyes scrunching closed. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his skin too tight, crawling as he follows Jaskier up the stairs, footsteps too loud, the creak of their door too loud—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your clothes off?” Geralt nearly rips his them off, kicking them to the side— relief burns bright in his chest as he steps forward, letting Jaskier wrap a fleece blanket around him, the bard’s hands careful not to linger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets himself climb under the covers of the lumpy bed, body safely cocooned from the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to leave?” Geralt’s quiet for a moment, hesitating as he closes his eyes against the thin pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nods Geralt squints his eyes open before letting them flutter shut again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard sets his lute in its case before stripping his own clothes to his chemise and smalls and crawls into the behind Geralt, careful not to jostle the witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt cuddles back against him, the warmth of his lover's chest soothing in his torn-raw mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listens to his heart beat, Jaskier’s human doubletime mingling with the even beat. The light is still too much through the closed curtains, searing into his eyes— Geralt ducks under his blanket, feeling forever the small pup, new with mutations, hiding under his covers from the too-loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, his skin itches a little less, and it’s quiet, silent enough for him to slip into a light meditation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt closes his eyes and nestles further back against Jasksier’s chest, relishing in the comforting relief.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in like 30 minutes for geraskier ship week i found out about  it like... thirty minutes ago lmao.</p><p>I'm Excited about this week, I'll be writing a fic a day to keep up but it'll be ~fun~!! </p><p>Comments keep me fed&lt;33 which is slightly ominous but ya know how it is :D gosh that emoticon only makes it creepier—</p><p>ANYWAYS, title from King by TAD &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>